marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus Kasady (Earth-32231)
| Relatives = Carnage (symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-32231 | BaseOfOperations = Our Lady of Saints Church, Earth-22249; formerly Earth-32231 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; White with symbiote Category:White Eyes | Hair = Red | Hair2 = ; None with symbiote Category:No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, tentacles and a prehensile tongue while bonded with the symbiote. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal, serial killer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Iban Coello | First = Venomverse Vol 1 3 | Death = Venomverse Vol 1 5 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origins Carnage's history seemingly mirrored that of his Earth-616 self up until he succeeded in killing his world's Eddie Brock and Venom symbiote. Left to rampage unchecked, his campaign of slaughter was brought to a halt when he was summoned to Earth-22249 by a Venomized Doctor Strange. Poison War The Venom of Earth-616 attempted to reason with Carnage, who was initially enraged at having been dragged to a parallel dimension against his will. Carnage immediately tried to kill him, but was engaged by a team of Venomized heroes. Carnage was initially delighted by the prospect of so many powerful opponents, but his fight with the Venomized heroes was interrupted by a group of Poisons -- crystalline monsters capable of assimilating symbiotes by consuming their hosts. Carnage began gleefully shredding the Poisoned heroes and villains, but was temporarily incapacitated by Poison Ghost Rider; agreeing to a temporary alliance with the Venomized heroes once the Poisons retreated, having captured Venomized Doctor Strange. Carnage's insatiable bloodlust terrified the Poisons but put him at odds with the other members of the Resistance, who considered him more of an annoyance than a threat. Engaging Poison Sabertooth alongside Venomized X-23 and Venomized Logan, Carnage was upset when Venomized Rocket and Logan-Venom stole his kill, sullenly complaining to Venom and reminding them of the temporary nature of their alliance. Carnage assisted in interrogating the captured Poison Gwenpool, and when Poison Deadpool assassinated her Carnage furiously attacked him for kill-stealing, only relenting when Deadpool revealed he had temporarily suppressed the Poison that had consumed him and was acting as a double-agent. Carnage allowed himself to be "captured" as part of a plot to create a diversion. Strapped to an operating table and secured with sonic restraints, Carnage was freed by Poison Deadpool and the two fought side-by-side while the other members of the Resistance rescued Venomized Doctor Strange and rigged the Poisons' ship to explode. Carnage and Poison Deadpool were left for dead by the rest of the team, and killed when the Poisons' ship exploded. Posthumous Legacy This Carnage's effectiveness against the Poison Hive saw his incarnations marked as an anomaly to be wiped out during the Hive's multiversal conquest. When the Hive attacked Earth-616, they made sure to locate and consume that world's Cletus Kasady to ensure a repeat performance of the battle on Earth-22249 would not occur. - }} | Personality = Insatiably bloodthirsty, Carnage revels in combat -- especially against opponents strong enough to give him a challenge. However, he also had a childish streak, sullenly complaining about the other members of the Resistance stealing his kills, and being described by Mania as annoying. - }} | Powers = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Insanity